Spring
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Where hibari and tsuna go camping/training and end up together. Story goes from there. chaps once a week. Watch out for SMEX! YAOI! SWEARING! AND FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

Hibari Kyoya was the head of Namimori's discipline committee and one of the strongest people in Namimori. To most of the citizens he was something of a god. A person whom had the power to do pretty much anything and the power to beat down anyone who stood in his way.

Hibari had always been this way, never caring for anything but Namimori and Never allowing it to be harmed under any circumstance, this was my cloud guardian. The man I respected more then anyone besides reborn, and the man whom I am painfully, uncontrollably, and wholeheartedly in love with.

/

I looked up from the pages of the diary Haru had given me. Aparently I was expected to pen out words of love for her, but as she was really not attractive to me at all, I bought a lock for it and wrote about Hhibari. The only person I had ever thought of as attractive in a sexual way, well, the only man anyway...

I locked the little black dairy and opened my bottom draw, pushing it into the massive amount of failed tests I was currently trying to hide from reborn, and then closing and locking it. Hiding the key under a pen holder.

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna. Tomorrow you are going on a training mission. Pack what you will need for a week in the woods. It starts at 8am. Do not be late. Got it?" Reborn asked, looking at me with a painfully smug look on his face. I knew he could understand thoughts, so I was sure he knew about the tests, because the moment they crossed my mind, his eyes seemed to flame up in determination.

Great. Just. Great.

/

I woke up on time for once and hurridly packed for the trip in hell reborn would be taking me on over the course of the next seven days.

When I finally got to the place I was told to meet up with reborn, after going up the biggest hill in namimori and back down it twice trying to find the damn place,I saw all my friends where gathered around, looking at reborn with wary expressions, Hibari among them.

"Your late, Dame-Tsuna. You and your partner will have to stay an extra day here for your lateness."

"Eh? No fair! Wh- Wait what partner? Stop dragging everyone else into your sick games reborn!"

I said, more like shouted, really.

Everyone watched, some in horror and some in amusement, as reborn kicked me in the head twice, before speaking again.

"Now then, let me announce the pairs. "

He pulled out a list from his pocket and opened it.

"Yamamoto and Goudera. You are a pair, and will be training in the Namimori forest for the next seven days. Yamamoto will focus on hand to hand and short sword attacks, Gokudera will focus on log range attacks. After the allotted time is up, we will meet at Tsunas at 8am. That's all, you two can go. "

Gokudera-kun looked pissed off, like he wanted to talk back to reborn but didn't dare try. Yamamoto was still as easy going as ever, and even smiled when Gokudera-kun tried to throw his dynomites at him when they headed back down the mauntain. All in all, they made a good couple. Or at least they would, once Gokudera-kun stops acting so uptight around him...

I really envied them, they would not have a problem once they realized what my intuion had seen. They loved each other, and one day, Im sure they can be happy together. But me... my love is completely over before it even begins...

Reborn continued to bark out orders like we where dogs.

Onii-san and chrome would be antoher team. Reborn kicked lambo at ipin, not bothering to say anything more then that. Even after seven years, Lambo was still just a big baby. Ipin just shook her head and started dragging him away.

Onii-san and Chrome each bit me farewell, and left looking a bit to nervous around each other to be able to make much progress...

Reborn cleared his throat before calling out the final pair.

"Tsuna you are with Hibari. The two of you will train here, on the upper most part of the mountain, and will not come down for eight days and nights. Tsuna, you need to work on your mid range combat, and Hibari, you need to work on that as well. You will each be allowed the use of your boxes and VG. Understand? "

I nodded at him, my heart beating painfully fast. Why am I was Hibari, I mean, I love him, but... but putting us together for so long, with no one around . Its too much! Its just gonna hurt me every time I look at him and know he isn't mine! I wanted to yell these all at reborn, but I stopped myself.

I know he heard me, because he looked at me with understanding in his face for about half a second before turning and walking away.

/

"herbivore, lets go." Hibari said, gabbing the simple black bag beside him and turning to walk deeper into the mountain path. I nodded and followed, not wanting to anger him.

I know how much he hates crowding. Even two people together is to much for him, its probably only because he respects reborn that he came here at all. So the least I can do is be quite.

We followed the path all the way up the mountain, a feat I would never have accomplished alone.

Hibari didn't walk very quickly, looking at the plants and the sky and every once in a while, I even saw him peeking over at me behind him.

My heart beat faster then ever as I thought he was checking on me, making sure I was with him.

Even tho I know he isn't the kind of man to do such things, its still nice.

/

When we finally go to the top of the trail Hibari stopped and started breaking out camping gear. I had never thought of him as the camping type but from the way he moved and set up his tent, the tarp, and all the other equipment he had on him, it was hard not to think of him as a outdoors-men. Tho that couldn't be farther from the truth... right?

"Um... Hibari-san?"

I asked, my voice breaking slightly. I do not want to mess this up!

"Hn?" He looked over his shoulder, eyes calmer then I have ever seen them.

I blinked a couple times before I continued with my questions.

"Do you...c come here often? You seem very used t to camping..." I said, trailing off as my voice betrayed the look of contentment I hoped was across my face.

He walked over to me, getting much to close. Pulling something from behind his back.

I was sure it was a tonfa. But it wasn't. Instead it was his Vongola box.

He held it up and as my eyes followed his hand curiously, he leaned into my hair, whispering his reply.

"Its peaceful here. No one comes up this high, except for the baby, and you."

I shivered as he spoke, feeling his breath on my hair and his lips on my ear, it was to much. Much to much.

I forced myself to think about something to say. Anything...

Oh.

"Still, I wish I was as prepared as you are. All I brought was a sleeping bag. Haha."

He moved closer, his lower body pressing into mine. I gasped at the sudden feeling of him.

The slight bulge that told me he was... _hard_.

He put his hands on my hips and smiled into my hair. His breath kissing my face.

"You can just sleep with me. Tsuna."

I shuttered into him, laying my face against his neck. Was this really happening?

Should I tell him my feelings? What if he hates me? But... but he wouldn't do this to anyone!

I know enough about him to know that!...

I buried my face deeper into his neck and spoke in a shaky voice.

"I love you. Hibari-san."

He didn't move for a long time. His breath hitched for a moment, and then calmed, and after a few moments of silence, he pulled me closer.

"Then. Prove it. Lets go into the tent. Tsuna."

I felt my face heat up, and pulled away to look up into his eyes.

The perfect steel blue eyes that always seemed so cold held something... warm..

"Yes. Hibari-san."

With that one sentence, he pulled me into the deepest kiss he could.

/

Hibari-san pulled me into the tent, our lips locked together like we needed each others lips to survive, and before I had realized it, Hibari was laying me down on the air mattress.

His lips left mine long enough to close the zipper of the tent before they mashed back into mine.

I panted against his mouth, desprate for him wit just kisses and murmurs of words to painfully sweet to repeat. His fingers ran down my body, cupping my member threw my pants.

I gasped at first, but he soon had me bucking my hips up into his hand, moaning slightly.

"Do you want it Tsunayoshi?" He asked, unbuckling the belt and beginning to pull off my shirt.

I nodded, and looked up at him a smile on my lips.

"How... could I not want you?" I asked, my voice horse, he smiled and pushed his hand into my pants. Past the elastic of the boxers, and slowly slowly, starting stroking my cock.

"Ah! Ah ahhh, oh H hibari-s san! " I called, my body aching.

His hand tightened around my cock while his lips started working on my nipple, kissing, sucking, biting them, as he ran his free hand down the back of my pants. I leaned foreword, more then willing to have his finger inside me. And my god. It felt amazing.

He slowly pushed the fist digit into me, waiting a moment for me to adjust before pulling it out and pushing it back into me, thrusting it up and around, stretching me.

"Ah. Ahhh. Hibari-san, please. More." I begged, grabbing onto him tighter, he looked up from my hips, his lips moving to reveil small hickys all over my lower hips.

He squeezed my cock, pumping it hard as he push two more fingers inside me.

It hurt more then I thought it would. But the pain was lost in the pleasure I was feeling.

I wanted to cum. So so badly..

Hibari moved his fingers inside me, scissoring, and thrusting them into every inch of me that they could reach.

" Please, hurry. I I need to cum. Hibari-san." I begged, earning kisses and firmer thrusts.

He slid his body down mine, until his face was next to my cock,

Before I could understand what was happening his mouth enclosed around me. Sucking and nipping at my tip before he took me into his mouth.

He sucked harder and hared the more I called out, my body withering under him, my hips thrusting up into his mouth. He pulled away from me, and I looked down at him, trying to see if he was mad that I couldn't control myself, but his lips where covered in my pre-cum. And he smiled.

"If you wanted me to eat you, you should at least ask., Heh, tell me, Tsunayoshi, what do you want?"

He asked as he licked his lips, looking at me in a way that made my cock burn for his mouth.

I swallowed, and spoke.

" Your m mouth, around my cock. You, I in me. I I need you to let me c cum."

I begged, reaching for him, for something to tell me not to cry out in agony from the want that was inside of me. He smiled wider, and leaned up, kissing my forehead before pulling his lips way, and placing them around my tip.

"Just go easy on the thrusting. Tsunayoshi."

And with that he continued where he left off, and so did I.

He pulled his hands out of me, and held my hips, firmly and not in a controlling way.

In a way that said he needed to feel me, too.

He sucked and sucked. While my hands dug into his hair. Until I couldn't hold it in any more, until I lost all my senses and came into his mouth.

He pulled back and swalloed, watching my eyes focus on him as he did so.

He was so sexy.

"Now, Tsunayoshi, I am going to take charge from here."

And with that he pulled my hips up, letting me see his member for the first time.

It was so, long...

He looked me in the eyes and pressed in slowly until he was hilted inside of me.

He stilled himself, letting me relax a bit before pounding into me again.

This time, hitting something that made me see stars.

"AHH! HIBARI! AH AH" I screamed, thrusting up to drive him into that spot again.

He held my hips steady and whispered into my neck.

" No rushing. I have been waiting far to long for this."

I looked up, seeing the look of love in his eyes, a look I never thought I would see.

"Hibari-san."

He kissed my cheek before saying, "Call me Kyoya."

After that it became a blur. Is body rubbing against me. Thrusting into my spot with deathly force.

Causing not only me, but Kyoya to cum multiple times before we couldn't take it anymore and exploded into eachother.

Kyoya collapsed onto my chest, his breath heavy, matching mine.

" Your mine now. Tsuna. No one will Ever touch you. Understand?"

I pulled on his hair slightly, until he looked up at him in slight annoyance,

and said

" I understand, but Kyoya, you are mine now, too."

He smiled at me, his eyes still full of love

"I have been yours form the moment I took this ring. Tsuna."

And with that we fell silent, holding one another as our body's calmed.

WILL UPDATE SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Kyoya was holding me, his arms around my waist and hips, his head resting on mine.

It was to good to be true. I blinked a few more times, looking for anything that might tell me I was dreaming. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing.

He stirred, tightening his hold on me before opening his eyes.

"Tsuna." he murmured, pressing his lips into mine, moving his hands slowly up and down my hips.

When we pulled away from the kiss, out of breath and slightly hard, he smiled.

"good morning. Kyoya."

I said, letting me arms drape around him.

"Hn, good morning."

/

The day was painfully long. Kyoya worked me to the bone even after what we did last night. And by the time dinner was ready I was nursing bruises the size of melons.

" Kyoya, you know you could at least let me rest half the day."

I said, pouting slightly while avoiding his eyes. When he didn't speak after a few moments, I risked a glance up.

Kyoya was looking me in the eyes, his face just a few feet from mine now. He leaned foreword and put his hands on either side of my face.

Then, after a moment, his eyes became stern, and he spoke in his committee chair voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I do not allow breaking the rules, and while the baby may not be here, I am. So deal with it."

Then he stood up and walked away.

He didn't say anything the rest of the night.

/

The rest of the week long trip was horrible, I was too afraid of rejection to dare ask him anything about his temperament. And he seemed either to annoyed or to busy with his own training to even worry about _us_.

I tried to give him his room, but on our last night together I tried touching him, just once.

I reached over, and with just the slightest of pressures touched his face. It was impossible not to want more of it, the feeling of his skin.

I ran my hand up and down his neck, leaning into him, slowly kissing his neck.

When I felt him stir a bit I called his name, using every ounce of courage I had in my body to do so.

"Please. Touch me. "

He stiffened and then turned, his face filled with something that seemed to clash between need and... _anger?_ He looked at me for a moment more, before his eyes hid all emotions and his face went back to the blank expression I had been seeing far to much of.

"Go to sleep."

Then he pushed me away, and with that little motion, my heart broke.

/

The next day was much to bright, especially when I had stayed up all night long, waiting for the sun to raise, praying my tears didn't make any noise.

It would probably only bother him more.

When the sun finally came up, I hurried to get the gear together as best I could. Doing anything not to make eye contact with him. I even went as far as to begin walking down the trail first, so as not to have to watch him from behind.

I had been doing that far to much already.

I looked at the trees and their leafs. How they swayed in the wind seemed like they where dancing. How the sky was almost too blue, how the birds where lucky to fly away. I even thought, as I heard Hibari catching up to me, that the worms where luckier then me. Because they could hide in the dirt.

/

Reborn had Hibari and I both brief him on how the training went. Taking in everything we spoke of before deeming us free to leave. And as it was reborn, it was no simple task to convince him. In the end I had to show him the new move I worked on before we could go home. But as soon as he gave me the signal to leave, I ran as fast as I could away.

Not away from Reborn, for once. But from Hibari Kyoya.

/

I fought the battle of the hammer hell in the morning, curling up in bed with my hands over my head and my teeth clenched tight. Normally Reborn wasn't this mean, but I had decided not to go to school today claiming to be sick.

Though really, I just couldn't bring myself to see Hibari again.

Because I know that he was just horny that night, because he would never choose me as his lover. Not unless there was no one else in the world, and that was how it seemed on that mountain.

As I thought about the things that happened, trying to forget the pain in my body with pain in my heart instead, Reborns hammer stopped, and after a moment I left a chubby little hand on my head.

I looked up into understanding eyes, and as this was reborn, that compassion was terrifying. So I stared up at him in utter confusion until he spoke.

"I won't make you go today, Dame-Tsuna. But only because I don't want you to have a break down. Now, tell me what happened between you and Hibari?."

It took me a moment to understand what he was saying, and after that, even longer to say what happened. Reborn sat there, listening to every thing I said.

After I was finished, he shook his head and stood, looking back at me.

"Get some rest. Idiot."

It was the first time he didn't called me Dame-Tsuna .

/

I woke up to a cool hand on my head, bigger then my moms but smaller then my dads. I looked up to see Hibari standing there. Looking down at me with that same look of love he had shown me 12 days before.

He leaned down slowly, and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Tsuna?. First you temp me for over a year, then you let me claim you, and now you run away from me."

I blinked as he spoke, and sat up slowly. Did he just say that I temped him for a year?

"Don't you mean one week?. Besides, Your the one who told me not to touch you! I, I love you! How can I not touch you! I. You where my first!"

I blurted all the feelings I wanted to express so quickly I didn't think he caught it all.

After a moment, he smiled, and before I could blink, his lips where on mine.

When he pulled away from me, a moan left his lips and sent chills threw me. It was like the world was falling, crashing around me and all I saw was him.

I had to have him again.

He pulled on me until I was laying under him, his fingers moving slowly up and down my cock, his hair brush against my cheek.

He liked me all the way down, and started sucking me, hard.

Until the point that I was screaming in pleasure, until I was literally fucking his mouth, and until I came. Hard enough that he moaned.

He wiped his mouth and opened his pants, not bothering to press his fingers into my hole, or try to warm me up more then he had. He pressed himself into me, slowly at first and then harder, faster, until my body cried out in orgasmic bliss.

By the time he was done with me, I couldn't even see any more.

/

When I woke up the next morning he was laying beside me, holding me like he loved me, like he wanted me.

Before I could speak, Kyoya kissed me, pulling away all to soon, and resting his head on mine.

"Did you even bother to think about why I pushed you away?"

I looked up, shaking my head incomplete confusion. Why had he pushed me off?

He sighed, shaking his head, before pulling me closer.

" Because, I am strong. I don't need to be worried about. But you, your so, breakable. Your heart and your body... do you know how much that scares me. I have been in love with you for nearly a year now, and now that I have you, you will never be allowed to leave me. Even in death. That is why, you must train harder."

I looked up at him, and without a single word, told him I felt the same way with my bodys movements.

WILL UPDATE SOON


	3. Chapter 3

Spring.

I do not own KHR.

No Flamming, or meanness.

My grammar sucks, sorry.

Other then that, enjoy!

/

I woke up the next day to reborn's hammer slamming down on my head.

I screeched and jumped out of bed, instantly falling to the cold hard floor, smacking my head on the desk in the corner.

"Ouch! Reborn what was that for!" I complained, looking up just in time to watch the hammer hit the wall of the opposite side of the room.

I blinked in confusion as Kyoya suddenly appeared from under the blankets, naked, as was I.

I blushed as reborn smirked and jumped away from Kyoya, who had grabbed my bed side light and was currently using it as a weapon.

"Even if it is you, I will bite you to death for disturbing us."

He growled before lunging at reborn again, only to find himself face to face with the window, open and reborn-less. The demon had escaped.

Kyoya looked at me, his irritation melting into something warmer. He opened his arms for me and I instantly moved towards him. Burring my face in his chest.

"I love you, Kyoya. Sorry about reborn. He does that every morning."

He tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hn. I suppose I will be having a talk with him, touching what is mine is a crime after all."

I looked up at him and smiled faintly before pulling away.

"We should go, Nami-High is already open." I said, pointing to the clock, Kyoya nodded and we started getting dressed for the day that awaited us.

/

It was awkward, walking to school with Kyoya. I never thought I would attract so much attention in all my life. It didn't help that Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were running late and told me to go on ahead. Leaving Kyoya and I alone on our way to school. Normally any time I can get with him is great, but when Hibari Kyoya head of the discipline committee is walking next to you, holding your hand and smiling, well. People took notice.

By the time we got to the school a small grouping of other students had somehow gathered behind us.. We looked like a parade of people.

And though I was not very pleased by the sight, Kyoya was murderously angry. I was more afraid for other human lives then I had been facing down the countless enemy's who had come after me over the last three years combined. Kasakube-san was standing at the gate and instantly took notice of us, his eyes widening in slight shock and what seemed like horror.

"Kyo-san! G-Good morning. Is there a problem with the students?"

He asked running over to Hibari's side.

Kyoya looked at me, and seeing the look of concern on my face, seemed to calm down a bit before he spoke.

"_**My Herbivore**_ and I are merely walking to school together. These others followed and have made quite a disturbance. I will bite them all to death later. Take down their information."

Kasakube-san lost all the color in his face. Looking back at me and then to Kyoya, he stood there for a good ten minutes trying to wrap his head around Hibai Kyoya, the man who hated crowding of all kinds, calling someone his...  
>Kyoya was now completely pissed off, and before I knew what was happening took out his tonfas and whammed one of them into the side of his right hand mans face. Kasakube-san flew back, and before I could even utter a single word Kyoya took out the rest of the students who had been behind us, and around us.. And pretty much anyone looking at us, anywhere.<p>

Needless to say, more then half of the student body was bitten to death before classes even started.

/

By the time I walked into the classroom the whole school had heard that Hibari Kyoya had taken out half the student body for looking at Sawada Tsuna. When I walked into the room the sensei and the other students moved away from me, avoiding my gaze like the plague. It was a long time before Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun got to school.

/

Lunch. Sweet lunch. It had never sounded so good to me. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto had gotten to class late and ended up with detention. But did not seem to know anything about the biting to death that had occurred earlier that morning. I was grateful for this, because I wanted to be able to tell them about Kyoya and I, without having to explain a possible massacre.

I smiled as they both walked over to my desk, greeting me as always.

"I'm so sorry Tenth! I should have been there to walk you to school today!"

Gokudera-kun had said, smacking his head on the floor until I told him it was fine. He really was going to hurt himself one of these days..

"Ahahaha. Now now, Hayato, you know Tsuna didn't care!" Yamamoto said, pulling on Gokudera-kun to stand up. He blushed sligthly before muttering a thank you, Takeshi. I smiled at them. Expectant. It was clear they had gotten together over the long weekend.

"Ahaha. Tsuna, you look happy." Yamamoto said, not bothering to explain anything.

Gokudera-kun just elbowed him with a blush on his face, and speaking softly, looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Um.. Tenth, you see.,, Takeshi and I... we well, er... started going out so, so Please give us your blessing!" He shouted the last part, startling the rest of the class who quickly laughed. Gokudera-kun was yelling and going for his dynomites when the door slammed open.

Everyone looked to see a pissed off Hibari Kyoya standing in the doorway, tonfas out. He looked at the other students and then at me, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. Walking in he said, eyes gleaming.

"Hn. It seems you all want to get bitten to death."

Then he lounged at the others. I stood up and grabbed his arm instantly. At this rate the whole school would be in the hospital...

"Kyoya, its okay. I- They weren't making fun of me. so..."

I trailed off, watching with relief as the tonfas where lowered.

He looked at me, speaking softly.

"Then, why where they laughing?" he asked, seeming more courius then mad. Thankfully.

"Well, er... Gokudera-kun kinda shouted out that he was dating Yamamoto, and well... they laughed." I said, and with that, the tonfas where gone, and so was Kyoya.

By the end of the event, all the other students were laying on the floor, or hanging out the windows in feeble attempts to escape.

Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun just watched with wide eyes through the whole thing. Aparently shocked, as was I, that Kyoya would bite anyone to death over them getting laughed at.

/

Once the beatings where over Kyoya put his tonfas away, and without a word pulled me into his arms. Yawning loudly, and looked over at Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. Who were now looking on in sheer shock.

"So, Where do you herbivores normally eat?"

"Kyoya?" I asked, surprised he was intending on eating with us. Me, sure.. but Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun too?

"Hn?" He said, looking down at me, eyes kind.

"Er... we normally eat on the roof. Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun? Are you ready for lunch.? " I asked, my voice a bit higher then before. I didn't want them to find out this way..

"Oh. Ahaha. Sure sure! Thanks hibari! Didn't know you cared what people thought of us." Yamamoto said, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't. But if _**My Herbivore**_ is hurt, I will bite the perpetrators to death."

Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun both stared at us in shock, and then Gokuedera-kun started panicking.

"You're what?" he asked, and rather then answer him, Kyoya just pulled me into a heated kiss.

When we parted, Yamamoto was pale, and Gokudera-kun.

Well, he sort of, passed out...

/

Will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home from school, I was beat. I never thought a day could go so wrong in all my life - ever.

First, Kyoya bit everyone in school including teachers to death for looking at me. Then, Gokudera-kun passed out and kept muttering, _Tenth! And that... Hibari... NOOOOOOOO!, _over and over again.

Kyoya bit him to death the moment he gained his senses.

Then, as I finally got close to the house, with Kyoya of course,

Reborn in a sudden fit of sadistic glee,

decided to toss Lambo at me, pull out his gun, and fire once; a huge smile on his face as smoke covered both Lambo and I.

By the time I returned to my senses I was in my underwear, laying on top of Kyoko-chan. Kyoya was standing behind me in mute horror and suddenly stormed off somewhere while I tried to stand up but failed, falling on top of her again.

The worst thing was that I couldn't even chase after him because Onii-san came at that exact moment and started going off on me about, "_EXTREAM RUDENESS_!"

Haru who I did not even notice was there, started crying.

And Lambo started off in the other direction, shaking with snot coming out of his nose.

By the time I was standing upright with pants on, Haru had already ran into my house emerging moments later with the annoying dairy she had given me proclaiming,

"Haru needs to know! Who dose Tsuna-san like!" And before I could respond, she opened the book and began reading the words first to herself, then as horror and shock much like Gokudera-kun's crossed her face, she began to read the words aloud.

By the time she was finished, Haru was pale, Kyoko-chan was blushing, Onii-san was yelling_"EXTREAM MAN LOVE! TO THE EXTREAM!" _and I was ripping the book to pieces out of sheer embarrassment.

Buy the time I got away from them long enough to go looking for him, not that I had any explanation at all as the why I was on top of Kyoko-chan, or why I somehow went for her in my dying will state. But Still, I looked for him everywhere.

It took me all evening to search the town and still no Kyoya,

so I ended up coming home dejected and feeling horrible. _What was wrong with me?_ _Why did I do that!_

Just then Reborn came sauntering in, acting like he owned the place.

"Dame-Tsuna. Hurry the hell up and get over it."

I glared at him, for once not caring about what my temper will get me and yelled,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO!"

Reborn looked at me, apparently shocked, and seemed to think through his next words.

"Well, I hit you with a new bullet the Bovino Famillia created. It allows you to fuse with anyone to increase your strength. I hit you and the stupid cow with it."

I blinked, my anger forgotten for a moment..

_Lambo?_

"You... wait! Why was I on top of Kyoko-chan? And why did Kyoya look so, so hurt!"

Reborn looked at me, eyes somber.

"Because, Lambo's personality won out over yours. So when he saw Kyoko he started making you scream, KYOKO! TSUNA-SAN MISSED YOU! REBORN WAS MEAN TO ME~"

I blinked in horror, He WHAT?

"Then he tackled her, or well, made you tackle her... Anyway. Hibari saw the whole thing."

As what reborn told me finally registered in my mind, I fainted in sheer horror.

/ 

Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun were their when I woke up, sitting next to me with worried expressions. When they noticed that I was awake Gokudera-kun started pleading for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry tenth! I did not mean to hurt you with my comment! Please forgive me!" He banged his head on the floor until blood came out of his nose and I had to pull on him to get him to stop. My voice was harsh, cold, as I spoke.

"I love him. So, I won't say that I understand you not liking him, but I'm not mad at you, Gokudera-kun. I am mad at reborn though! He did something horrible, and I can't find Kyoya, and... and I- what if he never comes back! I- I "

"Tenth slow down. What happened? " Gokudera-kun asked his eyes intent on my face, Yamamoto nodded in what seemed like understanding and agreement.

I took a deep breath and recalled the events of the day, from the walk to school and the mini-massacre to the incident with Kyoko-chan.

When I finished, Gokudera-kun had balled up his fists in anger and was muttering curses at Reborn, while Yamamoto patted my hand and tried to calm the both of us down.

It didn't work, though.

/

The next day was hell. Plain and simple.

I never thought I would see the school without Hibari. It made what happened all the more real. I had hurt him so much that he didn't even go to his favorite place in the whole world.

The day became a blur once I realized that.

Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto tried to cheer me up by telling me it was nothing big, that he would come back soon. But it only made it worse, because I knew Kyoya well enough to know that he didn't just trust anyone. That what I did had broken his heart, even if I was not in control of my mind, I still hurt him.

By the end of the day I was tired, restless and desperate to find him.

I went to Kasakube-san after school and begged him to tell me how to find Kyoya.

Sadly, even his right hand man didn't know where he would be.

/

When I got home Reborn hit me in the head, grabbed my hair and tossed me down the steps and into the front door.

I looked up, angrier then ever at the sadistic infant.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted rubbing the back of my head with both hands.

Reborn tossed my duffel bag at me instead of replying.

I was able to dodge it by mere inches..

" What do you want me to do with this?" I asked warily, looking from the bag to Reborn and back again.

He sighed and walked down, pulling his fedora over his eyes and spoke.

"I want you to train, it'll take your mind off of things around here, so go up to the top of the mountain you trained at last week and I'll meet you there."

I blinked in horror, was he for real?

"Reborn you know that's where he and I first-" But I was cut off mid sentence by the barrel of a gun being pointed to my face.

By the time I woke up, I was half way up the mountain.

/

When I reached the summit to find it filled with camping gear I was pretty surprised, to say the least. I walked into the site carefully, not sure what to do if someone was there... Wait, someone? Could it be that Kyoya was..?

I started running, looking for him in every nook and cranny of the camp site and when I came up with nothing and no one I started yelling.

"Kyoya? Kyoya please come out! I'm sorry! Kyoya!"

I shouted, my voice getting more and more forlorn by the minute when finally; finally, the bushes around the camp site moved and out walked Kyoya, My Kyoya.

I ran over to him without even thinking about it, grabbing him like he was the only solid ground in the world, and for me, he was.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" He asked, his tone so icy I nearly lost myself to my own sadness.

"I love you, Kyoya. Please hear me out! I swear it was NOT my will to do what I did!"

I said, grabbing onto him and looking into red, puffy eyes...

_Had he been, Crying? I made him cry! Horrible, I am horrible!_

"Oh? Then whose was it, exactly?" He asked, looking back at me with a expression of both sadness and slight embarrassment.

I cleared my throat and started explaining what had happened.

By the time I was done Kyoya's face had taken on a look of utter relief before filling with a rage I could not understand. To finally shifting to a look a of love.

He pulled me into him, kissing me like mad, as though it were the first time.

He pressed his lower body into my own and held me so tight I thought I would suffocate before we broke apart for much needed air. He looked down at me, his eyes needy, as were mine.

"This is the only time I am going to forgive you for touching someone else. Understand?" His voice was serious, hard, and somewhat controlled.

I nodded, looking into his eyes.

"I swear. I will Never touch anyone else again. I promise on my life, Kyoya."

I said, my eyes serious and my voice determined.

He responded by pulling me into another deep kiss.

The heat between us kept building, our bodies reacting to the others touches. Kyoya bit my ear hard enough to make me moan deep in my throat.

"Mine." he whispered, his hands moving down to my shirt ripping buttons and fabric until my chest was bare.

He traveled down my chest with his hands and tongue, kissing, biting, licking, sucking me until I was unable to stand.

He pulled me into his arms and lowered me to the ground, murmuring the word _Mine_ over and over again, until that was the only thing I could hear.

His hands and teeth ran down my legs, ripping open my zipper and pulling down my pants and underwear in one swift movement. He pressed his lips to my cock, holding it far to tightly in his hands, his mouth filling with me until I was all the way inside of his mouth. I gasped as he began to hum, making my cock jerk and scream in painful pleasure at the sensation.

When he pulled away, he licked his lips and spread my legs, kissing my cheeks before pressing his tongue into my hole, making me gasp out loud and thrust up into his mouth.

He pumped my cock and thrusted his tongue into me again and again, until I was on the verge of release.

He pulled away, licking around my hole before unzipping his own pants and pulling out his hardened member. He took my hips in his hands and looked at me, as if making sure I was ready. I nodded at him, and he smiled.

He pushed in all the way, stopping for only a moment to give me time to ajust before he pounded into me again. His thrusted were harder then before, more possessive, as if he were driving the fact that he owned me into my very core.

I loved it.

He pumped my cock in time with the thrusts, the pace picking up more and more, until I was cumming into his hand and all over us, and even beyond that point, he his cum was filling me to the brim and it slashed out of me with each trust.

He continued to take me for hours, laying under the stars in the cold hard dirt and rocks of the mountain's surface. Until my body and mind where completely his.

/

ONE MORE CHAPTER BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!

WILL UPDATE SOON!


End file.
